Extensible Markup Language (XML) is a textual data format designed for simplicity, generality, and usability over the Internet. While XML is a standard, many different forms of XML have been developed, including Really Simple Syndication (RSS), Extensible Hypertext Markup Language (XHTML), Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP), among others. The many different forms of XML (e.g., RSS, XHTML, SOAP) may make it difficult for enterprises to use XML data in a way that is easily deployed in various applications (e.g., Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) applications, mobile applications, web applications, or internal intranet applications). Developing and maintaining individual solutions for each form of XML for various applications would increase complexity and cost for the development. As a result, it may be difficult to quickly develop applications using this widespread standardized form of data.